Extension to A Force to Be Reckoned With
by kuroyagi
Summary: a gojyo/sanzo story: although an extension to a great fanfic by mousebird, which i recommend to all saiyuki fanfic readers, this short story can also be read on its own.


Extension to "A Force to Be Reckoned With" by Mousebird

*Inspired by the tone and the language use in the story of Mousebird*

Nov 10, 2007

Sanzo grind his teeth as he was shampooing his hair. Why the hell did I invite this stupid kappa into my bath anyway?  
"Be useful you lazy bastard and rub my back" he smirked at him.  
The kappa didn't oppose him and obediently started to rub the soap on his back. Damn cuts, I can't move my shoulders.

The kappa, absentmindedly, rubbed his back. Sanzo suddenly turned and slammed the completely shocked kappa to the wall. What did i do now? thought the kappa his mood crushed completely by the violate angry gaze that was staring right thorough him. Sanzo's strong hand went up to the kappa's neck. Gojyo tried to move the priest's strong grab but the hand held him tighter when he tried to move so he decided to relax "either I'm dead or he'll decide to let me go... i better not act against this stupid bastard's whims." Suddenly Sanzo's forehead touched his and stared right into a couple of almost frightened red eyes, then an angry hoarse voice whispered from the depths of his throat  
"You're mine, you stupid little coacroach, you got that?"  
The overthrown kappa knew that if he didn't agree right away that might as well be the last thing he'd do on this world.  
"Yesss, he said as best as he could then holding the priests hand with both hands he continued, now will you care to let me go?" Sanzo's eyes closed then he let go the strong neck and moved out of the showering water and rolled the towel around his waist and left the bathroom.

Gojyo stared at the shampoo and thought to himself "I guess it's my turn now and i'd better hurry or he'll get more pissed... damn priest." He finished his bath and walked out to notice that there weren't any towels. That selfish bastard! He's gonna pay for this.  
"You stupid shit! Where the hell's my towel?!" A peaceful voice came through the open door "There was only one towel, what are you so pissed about?" The kappa's blood rushed to his face, why that little brat! He stopped, took a deep breath and his hand landed on his temple. Relaxing himself he started thinking of a way out of this embarrassing position.  
"That stupid inconsiderate bastard, I have to spell out everything for him else I'm gonna freeze here and he wouldn't even care." Water was dripping from him. He tried to be respectful and said "Would you mind giving me a towel?" Moments later Sanzo appeared at the door completely clad in his leather armor and holding his towel in his hand and irritated look on his face. "So I was bugging his highness while he was wearing his clothes… and I thought we were going to screw around a bit." Suddenly the kappa realized his position. The priest's violate gaze was measuring him. Blood rushed to his face and angry he said "Well are you passing me that towel or should I walk to you to get it?" Sanzo's eyes closed and he threw the towel to the shy kappa who was now standing with his back to him and hands on his hips trying to control himself and acting as if he wasn't shy at all standing completely naked in front of the sexy looking but well clad blond.

As he turned around to catch the cold and already wet towel, he saw Sanzo leave. "You could have asked for another towel you selfish bastard!"

"Just shut up and use this one before I take it back" said the irritated and cold answer.

Gojyo tried to make as much use of the wet towel as he could then wrapping it around his waist he walked out of the bathroom to see a quiet Sanzo smoking and reading in a news paper. The light was on his back thus leaving his face in the shadow and accentuating his shoulder's muscles. Irritated at the sudden rush deep in his entrails at the sight of a carless Sanzo he turned around and walked to the door.  
"Where are you going?" The kappa smiled inwardly and said casually.  
"I'm going to see someone who would warm up my skin since I'm freezing and you don't seem like you give a damn."

He took a few steps towards the wooden door and as soon as he opened it a strong leather clad hand hit it back and slammed it. Sanzo was standing behind him with both hands on either side of the surprised kappa. In a fraction of a second where the kappa peacefully opened the door, the hand had closed it back and the heavy wet towel around his waist had fallen to the grown. Gojyo's strong grab of the rounded steel doorknob started deforming it. When did he become so quick? I didn't hear him coming… and that damn towel had to fall. Gojyo stared at the crack of the door inches away from his nose thinking in his head as his thoughts began to move in a diffirent direction when he felt Sanzo's hips move closer to his. Damn priest, why can't I fucking resist you? He slowly let go his grab on the doorknob and lifted both his hand and put them infront of him: one on the door the other on the wall and kept staring at the door crack. What's he going to do know? That question was pointless. He felt Sanzo's warm hand slid on his wet and cold skin and reach his firm ass. He smiled to himself "I'll be damned if he wasn't looking to touch my ass all this time." He could feel Sanzo's breath on his neck and shoulder. Slowly the priest's hand left his ass cheek and slid past his hip to his balls and then his shivering groin. Sanzo's hips moved slamming his ass as he worked his groin. Damn that felt good, that bastard was so talented at turning him on. They were both grunting behind their teeth trying to muffle the noise as much as they could. Sanzo's rhythm took a faster pass and Gojyo couldn't resist the need anymore, he stopped Sanzo's hand  
"Sanzo, please…"  
Then he lowered himself and opened his legs giving access to Sanzo to his ass. Sanzo stopped and stared down at the muscled pair of ass cheeks. As nothing was happening for a few moments, Gojyo got pissed  
"Fuck me already, you don't need to think so much you inconsiderate bastard!"  
Sanzo irritated at his words, released his own throbbing groin and slammed it at the ready and relaxed whole infront of him. Gojyo grunted deeply as he went in, groaning behind his own teeth. As the rhythm got faster the kappa voiced a few words "not…inside…bastard…" after a few breathes "lemme know…when…" he didn't continue the phrase, the bastard should understand what he meant. After a few minutes, Sanzo's grab of his ass cheeks was tighter than ever and he moved himself out of him. First disappointment shaped on Gojyo's face then understanding glittered in his eyes and he left the wall grabbed Sanzo's shoulders and slammed him to the wall and kneeled and eagerly worked on his highness's erection. Sanzo was about to complain and he grabbed a red lock of hair hoping to move him away, but at the touch of Gojyo's warm mouth he felt all his power drain and his hand played with the wet lock of hair instead until he suddenly felt that he can't hold it anymore…  
"Go…Gojyo…I…"  
Gojyo got the message and instead of moving away he purposefully held on to Sanzo. Sanzo tried again to move him, but Gojyo was too stubborn.  
"Why the hell's he being stubborn? I thought…"  
Next thing he knew, Gojyo was getting rid of his jeans and his tongue was teasing his exhausted balls.  
"What are you…"  
Gojyo smiled back at him very contently.  
"I could get used to that taste", he thought in his mind, "it's not really that bad." He leaked his lips and felt he was hungry for more. No wonder I'm trying to tease him, I hope he'll give me some more of that bitter milk of his.

Sanzo was getting really irritated. He moved away from the kneeling kappa and buckled his pans back. Gojyo couldn't believe it. He was sure that an erection was forming again not to think that his own erection was being completely ignored. The kappa's anger reached the summit. "You jerk! Come back here" his reply was a simple and calm "No". The kappa was back on his feet and full of sarcasm.  
"So you got what you wanted and the rest don't matter right?"  
The priest's violate stare pierced him  
"You're pretending you didn't get what you wanted?" the kappa moved closer completely ignoring the fact that he was naked and the priest was well and sure wearing all his cloths. "If you think you can hid that erection of yours behind your pair of jeans then you're wrong, I'm going to get my share whether you like it or not"  
The priest was completely out of him, how dares he talk like that? Before the kappa could move, he had a gun shoved up his face. Damn, he's really going to kill me, isn't he? He moved away from the irritated priest and went back to the door.  
"Damn your stubbornness, if you think I'm going to waist the erection you so expertly worked on my dick, then you're making a huge mistake"  
The priest lowered his gun, he was interested to know what the perverted kappa would come up with. He wasn't surprised to see that he went back to the door, this time completely naked. He was still wet and wasn't ready to put back the wet towel around his now burning hips. So what if they see me like this, it's not like I'm ashamed of my body, anyhow I need a dry towel and since no one's getting it for me, I'll get it myself. Anyone willing to have a taste of my manhood, they'll be sure to get it.  
"Where do you think you're going like that?"  
The kappa turned back and answered as casually as he managed  
"Since you don't care whether I catch a cold or not, I'm going to get me a towel and see if anyone wants to take care of heating me up, you useless selfish priest."

Sanzo kept smoking his cigarette looking completely indifferent. The kappa opened the door and stepped out. He really was going, wasn't he? Why the hell was he insisting, anyway? And why should I care if he went to that woman? "I thought I was clear back there" came the icy cold voice of Sanzo that completely mesmerized the water spirit in his place. He felt the clench on his throat. What the fuck was that all about? Can't a man get some dry towels after his fucking bath?

Gojyo entered the room again, completely mad and shouted "Fuck you! Sitting there all dried up and well dressed, don't I fucking deserve at least a dry towel?" Sanzo felt appeased that the water spirit was back in the room again. Walked all the way to the door and closed it again realizing that the doorknob had suffered from the earlier grab. Amazed at Gojyo's strength he turned around and frowned at the desperate water spirit.  
"You're dry enough, put on some clothes already."  
Red eyes flickered suddenly before him and sooner than he could tell he was on the bed.  
"Stop playing around with me, you bastard!"  
His pants were unbuckled again and a warm hand slid on his skin. It felt so good that he didn't move away. The damn water spirit was good at this.  
"I don't care if you're gonna kill me for this, but I'm gonna get what I want this time and I'll make sure you'll enjoy it too."

Anger flushed from both eyes. Gojyo's antennas were up again. His hair was slowly drying. Sanzo put a hand on the kappa to move him away, but the touch of the strong muscles and the warm skin had a different thing to say. Gojyo's hand moved expertly until the priest felt a groan form in his throat. The water spirit had gotten rid of the blonde's jeans and was heading to his leather armor.  
"Stop it, we're not doing this" Sanzo whispered out of breathe.  
"Don't be silly, your holiness. You've been teasing me for far too long, you should have known I'd be asking for more."  
Sanzo got completely irritated at the idiot above him.  
"You…you perverted worthless…" a deep kiss stopped him before he could continue his insults. Sanzo's strong chest was exposed now to the red head who was already tasting it passionately.

Sanzo's legs were forced to open and suddenly Gojyo stopped and looked at him. He was asking for permission before committing a crime that would have certainly cost him his life. Sanzo naturally disapproved.  
"What? Are you worried that I'll be rough on you …I'm guessing you're too sensitive?" Sanzo's anger hit the top again.  
"Are you saying that I was rough on you?" Gojyo smiled  
"Well, I can't tell much since it was my first ass fuck… but I think you were pretty rough at first then you calmed down"  
Sanzo's irritation was accentuating, his violate eyes flushed. Shit, I said something wrong again… damn, I'll never understand how I'm supposed to talk to this stupid boyfriend of mine.  
"Hey… you're gonna like it, I promise. If you don't like it, tell me and I'll stop."  
As he was trying to be nice, the kappa didn't realize what was happening under him. Next thing he knew, he was pined on the bed and a vexed violate stare was piercing him. Sanzo was on top now determined that the kappa will not have him.  
"Hey Sanzo-chan…" the red eyes were calm and cheerful. Sanzo was mixed up. He hadn't realized that his ass was resting on Gojyo's metal hard erection. As the realization came to him, blood rushed to his face…  
"What are you so shy about?" Sanzo's eyes flushed  
"I'm not…" Gojyo didn't let him finish, he kissed him and slowly pressed into the tight whole.  
"Sanzo-chaan" came the desperate voice of the water spirit. Sanzo finally let go and relaxed himself slowly letting Gojyo in. At first, it was completely awkward but then as the kappa felt the warm inside of his highness, he felt in complete bliss. Sanzo slowly got used to the feeling and once he surpassed the pain he entered a specific rhythm. Gojyo felt in heaven and Sanzo had possessively flanked his hands next to the red head and was intently watching his face. As he went on, the water spirit was working his erection. After a little while Gojyo breathed  
"Sanzo… I can't…" Sanzo looked resolved, it was as if he was waiting for this moment. He moved quickly and turn around.  
"What are you doing?" gasped the kappa.  
"Shut up and continue what you started"  
The kappa looked at the hard erection of the priest and smiled agreeing with him. The kappa came first, Sanzo determined swallowed the rather salty but extremely musky milk but didn't have a lot of time to think about it because already his limits had reached their end. "Sure, I can get used to this" thought the kappa happy to have had the chance to taste it so quickly. Three times and I already got the hang of this. Sanzo turned and Gojyo moved to give his holiness more space. He definitely looks ok, he probably won't kill me just now. He relaxed and put his head next to the priest's who didn't complain. Not on the shoulders, careful he's still hurting even if he doesn't express it, what an idiot.

That musky smell and taste…He found himself licking his lips trying to remind himself of the exact taste. Nothing. He felt an intolerable need to taste that damn water spirit again, but now it's impossible. Next time I'll get to the bottom of this. He turned around and saw a silly smile on the corner of the water spirit's lips, he gave him a cigarette he had already lit for him and was lighting one for himself. Sanzo took the smoke and placed it between his lips… what was he smiling for? He turned around and saw the happy smile again. Gojyo was staring at the ceiling.  
"What's the matter with you?" Surprised red eyes turned towards him.  
"Nothing… just happy to have a smoke with you" there was an over joy written all over his face, and Sanzo was irritated that he didn't know what it was all about.  
"You've had had many smokes with me before, stop hiding… what's that stupid grin for?" The water spirit simply answered  
"You came twice, why shouldn't I feel happy?"  
Sanzo got irritated but then calmed down thinking that it wasn't worth it and he was tired anyway. After the smoke, the red head turned to him  
"There's only one bed and I'm sleepy"  
Sanzo simply answered "So?"  
"So can I sleep here?"  
"hnn" grunted Sanzo in approval.  
He carefully placed his head on his chest making sure the hurt shoulders were not uncomfortable and felt the strong fingers of the priest play with his hair.  
"Sure, I can get used to this" and he slept.


End file.
